Mele
by Janese
Summary: It's a rewrite of the ending. Ciel had to give up his soul in the end. It was part of the contract after all. No one ever said it would be a happy ending. Rated for slight gore and smexiness. SebastianxCiel TvT I welcome your flamies


Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel Phantomhive or Sebastian Michaelis or the insanely great series that is Kuroshitsuji…. However, watching the great anime that it is and not seeing them at least kiss once………. AND THEN HAVE CIEL DIE IN THE END IS JUST TOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOT… I thought I'd tear the stuffing out of my care bear if I wasn't careful………. I had to beat it up to take out my frustrations on the world. If you've read my other work you know that I have a specific view on the world, it is not a happy place with happy endings. The world can be very cruel and I am to bring it to you in the form of fan fictions. TvT At the end should you choose to review… I welcome your flamies~~ TvT

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the end he couldn't really hold on for ten seconds. It took all he had to wait for his shitsuji to finish off the angel who had shamed him and done 'that' to his parents. Thinking back on it now he couldn't really let himself go before it was done either. He had sold his soul for the specific purpose of exacting revenge. For the angel who fell, death was a swift punishment to what Ciel had originally planned. If he had found that person he would have made their life hell and shame them in somewhat the same manner if not worse than what had been done to him before. He lied. Sebastian had even said that he lied. At that point he was already dead. As Sebastian sculled along the foggy river of Ciel's death play he recalled previous events of 'that' month and of the day the mansion burned down. His parents had really been sewn together like dolls. Now sitting in the gondola on his way to complete their contract it didn't really sicken him anymore; the thought of what had happened to his parents when they died. Maybe in this place where he felt calmer than he had ever felt while alive it would've been strange for him to feel sickened with such thoughts. "Bocchan, look there," Sebastian had motioned out ahead of the bow. There was a cupped island that encircled itself on the shore line. It was surrounded in the same fog that they had been drifting through so it came to no surprise that he could only see it clearly when they had come up on it. "Ah." Ciel took little notice in it as it hardly held his interest. He was already dead. The only thing to do now was to give away his soul. That was their agreement after all. The gondola swept up onto the sand where it lodged itself so that the water could not take it back out to sea. Sebastian laid the oar in the bed of the gondola and then with hand motions he was instructing Ciel to come over so that he could carry him to his final resting place. Ciel wrapped his small arms around Sebastian's neck. He knew it would help because now Sebastian only had one arm. That was a price to pay. Having to look on at the one who granted his wish with only one arm in his last moments; that was heart wrenching. Sebastian put his arm under Ciel like a bridge to carry him onto the island. Supporting that small frame was an easy task. With one arm or none at all he would have found a way to carry his Bocchan; that boy who had relinquished the life that lay before him to dispose of the wicked who had shamed him. Sebastian could not smile though. Walking from the sandy shore to the rocky passageway leading to the inside of the island he recalled how he had already become apparent to the fact that he was fond of the boy. When he had started to falter in his original order's Sebastian did not want to believe it. He had agreed to give him his soul, agreed that fore fitting his future was price enough. Yet at that time when he tried to call Sebastian back in their previous bout with the fallen angel he knew that Ciel was looking forward. If he was concerned with as few casualties as possible then he wasn't the Ciel he had made the contract with. That boy had wanted to do anything in his power even if it meant hurting or disposing of others to get to his final goal. Now in his arm was the Ciel he made that same contract with. This Ciel was not afraid of dying any more but seeing that Ciel, the one looking forward, made him want to let Ciel have a future. A future was something he could not have if he was beside him. He had made a contract with him to exact revenge for him and give up his soul in exchange. That would naturally mean that as soon as they had completed their contract he would have had to die. The demon gave a wry smile. He knew all along that it would come to that. He hadn't even noticed when he started to like the boy. This contract was not like any other. He would sometimes, as a demon often does, enter into contracts with many different people but, Ciel was something amusing. He couldn't remember any one with the same presence as Ciel. Sebastian remembered that he would often say, "The head of the Phantomive household is me, Ciel Phantomhive," when Ciel would say that Sebastian could not help but to smile with pride. He was after all his mater. The tapping of his black shoes had ceased and now he could feel the softness of the grass beneath his souls. Ciel took in the site of the scenery set before him. There was soft, silver light, not unlike moonlight, and green forestry. As Sebastian walked on they came onto something that resembled a stone courtyard surrounded by four walls. It looked as if someone had left it there exactly like that; crumbling and the walls were covered in vines growing up the sides. There was one single stone bench placed in the middle where the light came through without the trees in the way. Sebastian came up to that place and stood Ciel up to walk freely. He looked at it dully for only seconds before going to the bench. Sitting there he looked again at his surroundings. There were many places inside of England where he could find this kind of place or a place similar to it. Ruined manor's or castles that no one kept. They were abandoned and lonely places. "So this is the final place."

"Ah," Sebastian replied stoically. This really was the final place. Here he would finally have to finish out their contract. He placed his hand over his chest; his feelings began to stir there. Maybe, for the sake of this child that he loved, he could find it within himself to be as gentle as possible. Ciel turned round to see a single raven perched on the back wall; its little bead of an eye watching him. "The targeted bird." The raven sounded and flapped its wings out wide. "Yes."

"The rest of my soul is yours."

"As expected from bocchan, you are kind." Ciel put his hand over his eye patch, smoothing it over with his fingers as he often did when he remembered that his contract lay under that and that he would have to fulfill it someday. Today was the final judgment. "Will it hurt?" Still with that wry smile on his pale features the kuro shitsuji responded, "Yes, a little. I'll try to keep it as gentle as possible." That was the least he could do for him wasn't it? This boy who had summoned him and kept his interest for the past three years, this boy that he had become fond of, he could at least be kind to him in the end. "Don't." It surprised him to hear this but, the shitsuji met the single sapphire eye of his bocchan ready to listen for what he was about to say. "Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life into my soul." The shitsuji was taken aback. In the eye of his master and the request he just made of him he could clearly see that this boy was the one he had made his contract with. He smiled and went down on one knee, putting his only hand over his heart. With a smile he said, "Yes, my lord." With this Ciel laid his head back against the bench to wait for Sebastian. He saw him stand and take off his white glove with his teeth. Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's face; it was cold. He raked his nails under the eye patch, over Ciel's eye lid, and pulled the patch off altogether. Ciel was able to open both eyes now; his sapphire and his contract. His sapphire eye reflected the demon coming closer towards him. His eyes shone a deep red and he smirked as he began the feast, "De wa, bocchan…" Ciel did not react when he felt a pair of grinning lips touch his soft ones. If he was surprised no one would be able to notice, because he was lifeless. He wanted Sebastian to make it hurt but, he would not cry if at all possible. "First things first bocchan," he said as he pursed Ciel's lips with his tongue. "There's a part of you I've always detested and wanted to get rid of. If I eat that, I can also regenerate my other arm." Ciel did not respond. At this point it was whatever Sebastian wanted that he would allow. Allow? The thought was comical. Here in his last moments he still thought himself the 'master'. As Sebastian continued in his kiss his only free hand pulled the tie around his neck so that it came undone; he quickly went to the buttons on his jacket after. He pried open Ciel's unresponsive mouth and placed his tongue inside. Swirling around the smaller one and sucking it out of the cavern. "What is this?" Ciel managed to say in their kiss. Sebastian had just gotten finished with the jacket buttons and was going down the ones on the shirt one by one. Ciel's skin was starting to heat up and he was also breathing harder. He couldn't part the fabric well enough to suite him but it would have to do in order for his grand scheme to work. Ciel had said that he wanted it to hurt. There would of coarse be some physical pain but, Ciel was accustomed to this already. He wanted to be cruel to Ciel. He wanted to burn the feelings that he had for him into that soul as well. They had only agreed on the ends but, the means were for him to decide. "Bocchan, please bear with this pain." He parted their lips to say that and he brought his face down to Ciel's rib cage where he could plainly see the brand that was put on him. "This brand, they stuck you with it like an animal going to market."

"That was the point." Sebastian smiled. "Never the less, I never liked it. If not for that month and this brand they placed here," Sebastian grazed his fingers around the scar to emphasize his point. "You may never have called to me." Ciel said nothing. There was nothing to say. He watched the demon from out of the corner of his sapphire eye but paid little attention to the sensation he was getting from being touched there. "I would have liked it if our contract were the only mark of ownership on you." Sebastian pushed the articles of clothing back enough that he could get close enough to the brand to lick it. Ciel's cheeks tinged red. 'What is this nonsense?' In his final moments he was getting aroused? How stupid. Sebastian licked along the edges of the brand. From this Ciel's breathe hitched. This was stupid. He almost wanted to cover his face he was so shameful. Ciel bit his bottom lip when he felt Sebastian bite into his skin. Sebastian was literally ripping the branded skin off him. He disliked the sight of Ciel's brand. It seemed he had belonged to someone else other than him. He bit down on the skin, tearing it from his side, like meat off the bone. Ciel was in pain but hadn't Sebastian asked him to bear with it? Hadn't he asked for it to be painful? He gritted his teeth waiting for Sebastian to finish him off. Sebastian brought his head up to lick his lips and his fingers. They were covered in blood. Ciel was a bit aghast. Sebastian was licking the blood on his hand like a cat that was washing itself and there in the corner of his bloody mouth was a small piece of his own flesh hanging out. Ciel had to cover his mouth. It almost made him sick. Sebastian took notice in this and smiled. His eyes still held that dark blood colored shine and his face was covered in Ciel's own. Ciel almost hated that smile. It seemed like he was always mocking him. Somehow it didn't register to Ciel that the hand Sebastian used to caress his face was the hand that was supposed to have been cut off. "Bocchan, boku wa tabemasu."

"You're going to eat me?" He stated it as just a simple question. He wasn't surprised. He simply wanted to know. For what purpose would it serve to eat him? Was it because he asked it to be painful? "Yes. In order to get to your soul I have to tear everything else away." He smiled and licked his lips again. Ciel scoffed at this. "Do what you have to. I won't stop you. I no longer have that ability do I?"

"No. No I suppose not." Sebastian's smile changed from the mocking one he usually wears to one of sadness and back again in the blink of an eye. He would not be able to stop now if he chose it any ways. It was time to say goodbye. "Bocchan…" He leaned in close and kissed Ciel again, caressing his face with the now renewed hand that bore the contract on the back of his palm. Ciel gave him entry the moment his tongue came out bidding him to open and he relished in the sensation it now gave him. He still thought it was stupid and pointless to get aroused at this point but, the way Sebastian was touching him… Ciel could feel Sebastian's tongue swirling around his own but, he felt something sharp on the edges of his mouth digging into the creases there. Sebastian sucked the muscle hard, relentlessly unwilling to set it free. Now with his two hands he was able to rid Ciel of the jacket and shirt Sebastian had dressed him in prior to getting on the gondola. Ciel shivered but, was not able to yank away from their kiss. He wanted to ask Sebastian what he was doing but couldn't get away. Sebastian himself broke the kiss. A thin red line, mix between saliva and blood, broke between them. Ciel couldn't get his breathe back fast enough. He saw the fresh blood dripping out the side of Sebastian's mouth. "Just now, were you 'eating' me?" Sebastian did not answer him. He dipped his head low to kiss along his jaw line and throat. Ciel could feel those tiny sharp things pricking into his skin like when they were kissing. Sebastian made a throaty sound as he nipped along Ciel's neck. Ciel, being as aroused as he was, wanted to undress Sebastian as well but that was a stupid thought. This entire thing was pointless. "Sebastian," he said in labored breaths. "Didn't I say that you should make it hurt as much as you can? If you're going to eat me why don't you just bite into me?"

"Ah bocchan, you are always so impatient." Sebastian let his hands wander. He lightly, with the hand the contract was printed on, touched the boy's chest. Just to scrape his nails over Ciel's skin explicited shivers and small gasps that Ciel himself was not aware of. However every time he grazed his nails over that skin he would trail behind them small scratches where blood began to secrete. They weren't deep scratches but Ciel could feel them. When he felt Sebastian's finger on the nub of his nipple he nearly jumped. That was a sensitive area. He discarded that thought as soon as it had come. He would not react in this situation or in any other that Sebastian might bring along. Sebastian twiddled with one nub on the left side but his mouth was enjoying the meal set before him. There, on the right side of Ciel's chest he opened his mouth, with that same cynical grin but, wider, and let his teeth sink in deep. At that Ciel had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. Sebastian heard the muffled scream as something guttural and lustful. Even though he knew Ciel would not allow it if at all possible, he wanted to hear Ciel scream. Hearing his voice in any manner seemed enjoyable in this situation. He drew out his teeth while still twirling and pinching the nub in his left hand. He sank them in a small portion of the larger bite he had already made, sucking in some of the blood that was already oozing he bit into that silken skin and rip out yet another part of Ciel's body. Then Sebastian heard yet another muffled scream. He peered up at Ciel through dark, long bangs and saw the excess blood dripping down his chin. Sebastian left the wound and licked that up into his mouth as well. "Bocchan, don't do that. If you are going to scream then let me hear it. You asked for me to make it as painful as possible did you not?" Sebastian kissed Ciel again but this time more tenderly. Ciel glared at him. Had he known that Sebastian was going to do this he would have just told him to get it done and over with. There was no helping the situation now. But now that he had the chance to look at Sebastian he could see that his white shirt and black coat was covered in blood. "Sebastian, take that off." Ciel said pointing to his garments. Sebastian gaped at him for a moment. "As a shitsuji for the Phantomhive family it is disgraceful to wear such dirty attire." Now he had no choice but to smile. Even in this situation Ciel was still his master. "As a Shitsuji for the Phantomhive household, if I cannot even do that much…" he let himself trail off as he placed his hand over his heart again and bowed subtly. Peering at Ciel with Ruby glimmered eyes, still smiling he continued," then it would be unbefitting." Sebastian untied his neck tie, undid the buttons on his jacket, and shirt, letting them all fall to the hard stone beneath his shoes. "Bocchan…" Ciel was looking at Sebastian, there was no second guessing there but, he was desperately trying to keep his eyes on Sebastian's. In his last moments he would not fray from the path he had chosen. "Bocchan," Sebastian cooed his name again as he came closer to his face. Ciel closed the distance between their mouths before Sebastian could. It surprised him but, he was happy. As Ciel began their kiss again Sebastian's left hand snaked around to pull Ciel in closer. His hand with the contract on it was able to unbutton and unzip Ciel's shorts without him noticing and slipped inside. Ciel wasn't oblivious at all. Even though his cheeks were tinged red he let Sebastian in. Even as he cupped him he didn't give any signs of knowing. He kept Sebastian's eyes locked in his. Sebastian took this as acceptance. Not that he would have Ciel's permission any more. He brought Ciel's small member out into the light where he could freely stroke it as he pleased. As he sat there kissing Sebastian and feeling him stroke his member he was still unaware of the mewling he was expliciting. Sebastian could live off that sound if he wanted to. His hand was hot around Ciel's member. He stroked the shaft from base to tip, smoothing over the tip with his thumb. When he rubbed his thumb over the slit there was precum sticking to the pad. He smeared it around the tip and even the sweat beading on Ciel's body helped to spread it. The smell of musk and the heavy heat in the air was enough to choke but, hearing Ciel mewl was heaven enough. Heaven? Sebastian chuckled in their kiss. Now this boy had him thinking of a place he had never even set foot in? How cynical. "Se-"Sebastian parted their kiss with wide eyes. He had been stroking Ciel for a good few minutes but, just then he thought Ciel was going to say his name. "Bocchan, will you call for me?" Ciel gritted his teeth. It was unfair to ask him to respond to a question when he was at the cruel mercy of that hand. Sebastian looked on at the panting boy with interest. "Bocchan." The edges of his mouth were stained with his own blood when they were kissing and Ciel already had two gaping wounds. "Bocchan, you're covered in blood you know. This red color, I don't really like it and you know I never lie." He stroked Ciel more roughly, tightening his grip as he glided from bottom to top. "However I will make you bleed some more before this is all over."

"Se- Sebastian just- do what you have to."

"Understood." Sebastian gave one last squeeze to the length in his hands before he felt the white hot stickiness spew. "Se- Sebastia-"Ciel cut himself off there. He wouldn't call out to him, not in this situation, not in his last moments. Sebastian almost came when Ciel almost called out to him. He wanted to hear Ciel call out to him at least one time. "Bocchan." Sebastian knelt down and started to untie Ciel's boots. He slipped them off taking the socks away too. They would be in the way with the last part of their mingling. But while he carried out this task he kissed Ciel's knees and went down his leg to kiss the top of his foot. "Sebastian," Ciel panted out a little annoyed. "Don't." Sebastian smiled. "Tsure shimasu, bocchan." He had left small love bites in the places that he had kissed making it seem like he was trying to put more pain in this. He stood over Ciel and looked down on him with ruby glittering eyes. "Bocchan, will you bear this pain?" Ciel scoffed. "I thought I already told you." He glared up at his shitsuji. "Make it as painful as possible, so that the pain of my life is carved into my soul." That was all Sebastian needed to do the hardest part of taking Ciel's soul. He forced Ciel to lie down on the stone bench; it was big enough for them to lay one on top of the other. Ciel had his knees drawn up around Sebastian's hips. Sebastian felt so good knowing that he fit perfect there; of course it was convenient for him as well. He wanted to make sure that whatever happened next, Ciel would cry out his name. In one swift movement Sebastian took hold of Ciel's shorts that were dampened by cum and sweat and pulled them over his knees and past his ankle's. Sebastian could not help but leer at the site of this Ciel that was beneath him. He had him all to himself; this poor boy that was half aroused and half annoyed. He wanted to eat him and save him and make him cry out. It all came rushing into his mind and he couldn't hold back the images. "Bocchan, will you call out to me?" Ciel stayed stoic. He had already made up his mind not to call out to him. "Iie, do what you want but I won't call for you anymore, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian would make good on his word. He placed his fingers at Ciel's entrance and put the first one inside. That made Ciel squirm a bit. It was uncomfortable having something like that inside him again. Sebastian marveled at how hot Ciel was inside. The entrance itself was tight but inside felt hot and accommodating. To distract Ciel from this Sebastian lowered his head to nibble. He bit into his shoulders while his finger made quick work of his entrance; just enough to enter a second digit. Every time Sebastian's finger came partially out of Ciel's hole there was blood smeared on it because his nails were cutting on Ciel's insides. He wasn't trying to do that but the motion he was making with his fingers to widen Ciel's entrance was making his nails scratch his walls. Knowing this, when he was nibbling on Ciel's shoulder he decided to take another piece of flesh to eat. He bit down hard on Ciel's shoulder so when he pulled away he took a big piece of Ciel with him. It almost surprised him that Ciel had grabbed hold of his shoulders because of the pain. "How do I taste?" Ciel said bitterly; sweat dripping down his body from pain and pleasure. The piece Sebastian took was so big when he looked down at the wound he could just barely see the bone in the center before it was covered by blood. He moved the piece into his mouth and began to chew. He could see in Ciel's eyes that he had a great view of this. He chewed the flesh a little more before asking," Would you like to taste?" Ciel glared at him. "Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Sebastian finished the flesh, swallowed and then smiled. He pushed in his fingers harder again, looking down at Ciel with those crimson eyes. Ciel was weeping out of his entrance with his own fluid mixed with blood. Sebastian came down next to Ciel's ear. He could feel the demon's breathe hot on the shell of his ear. "Bocchan, won't you call out for me?" Ciel was getting fed up with this question. "Sebastian," he was out of breathe but he would make his point clear. "I won't call out to you. You're supposed to take my soul not seduce me." Ciel was trying his best to make the same presence as when he would normally give Sebastian orders but in this situation it wasn't taking the same effect. Sebastian glanced to Ciel's beautiful navy hair that tickled the side of his face. He would make Ciel cry out. That was his intention, that at the moment of climax he would call for him and Sebastian would release him from reality altogether. Ciel nearly screamed again when he felt Sebastian insert a third finger and thrust them all hard against him. "Se- Sebastian stop that-"He would not listen. He thrusted into him with just his fingers; hard enough that every time he pounded them in it felt like sharp pieces of glass were cutting inside him. "Se- Seba-"Ciel could feel himself coming to his limits. Sebastian was reaching something inside him; getting closer with each thrust. It hurt but, this is what he had wanted wasn't it? He wanted Sebastian to take his soul with remembrance. Ciel bit down on Sebastian's shoulder to keep from crying out when Sebastian hit somewhere inside him. Sebastian winced a bit but when Ciel had done that he knew that he hit the spot inside Ciel he was looking for. "Bocchan, that was unnecessary. I did request that if you want to scream you should let me hear you." Ciel leaned back enough for Sebastian to see the new blood on his lips drip down and off his chin. He smiled seeing this. Ciel gave him a wry smile. "Want to taste?" Sebastian took the invitation willingly. He licked along Ciel's lips, tasting his own blood. Ciel captured that tongue, pulling it into his own cavern. In the midst of this Ciel felt Sebastian with draw his fingers. He seethed at the pain that caused. Sebastian took up Ciel's knees and drew them up over his shoulder's. "Bocchan." Ciel heard the zipper on Sebastian's black pants lower as he stared into crimson eyes. "Bocchan." Ciel could see Sebastian's smile as he said that. That smile was so annoying. It was a mocking smile that threatened Ciel every time it adorned the shitsuji's pale face. As Ciel was starting to get angry with his shitsuji he felt something large and warm pierce into him. Ciel's face contorted and became red. It was taking all his strength just to take that thing into him. His hands gripped at Sebastian's shoulders. His nails dug into him deep leaving small crescent marks. "Bocchan." Sebastian didn't even give him time to get used to it. He started to thrust inside of him. "Gyah! Sebastian stop!" He pulled out almost to the tip and pushed back in till he hit that spot again. Ciel gritted his teeth. He would endure this. If Sebastian wouldn't hear him he'd have to bear with it; he wouldn't call out to him. Sebastian held Ciel's hips so as to steady him with his thrusts. He pushed the pad of his fingers into Ciel's hips to keep him in place. Ciel felt like he was splitting in two. The thrusting that Sebastian was putting so much energy into was like a sharp knife cutting into him, targeting his spot each time. It was coming again. Ciel could feel it rising in the pit of his stomach. Sebastian put his head on Ciel's. Ciel could now see the expression Sebastian had. His eyes were screwed shut and his bangs were sticking to his face because of the sweat that materialized there. Ciel couldn't properly think at the moment with Sebastian thrusting into him like that. He was concentrated on the pain so that he wouldn't cry out but the expression Sebastian had on his face was concerning him. "Sebastian..!"He wanted to ask him what was wrong but couldn't keep his mouth open long enough before Sebastian drove back into him. "Seba- Sebastian..!" He opened his eyes and peered at Ciel through long, dampened lashes. "Bocchan, is it coming?" Breathless and exhausted, Ciel didn't actually know what he was asking but he gave a silent nod as his reply. "Ah, that's good. Then will you grant me my last request? Will you call out to me till it is finished?"

'This again?' Ciel was tired of him asking that when he had blatantly refused before but, seeing the expression on Sebastian's face now he thought that in his last moments with the shitsuji he could comply. "Alright Sebastian, I'll call for you till this is finished." The shitsuji smiled again, his usual mocking grin. Ciel thought for a moment if he had planned it all. "As expected of Bocchan, you are kind." Ciel scoffed. It was pointless to let him have his way in the end when he wasn't going to be there afterwards. "Sebastian continue." Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes as he said that. This look he had was one he saw often in their earlier time together. He could see all the sadness in that small body in those eyes and it welled up there but, never had any tears flowed out. "Don't worry bocchan, I shall make this as painful as you requested."

"Good. Now continue." Sebastian kissed his forehead and started up his thrusting with all his strength. "A-aah! Sebastian!" Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him, placing his face at the base of Ciel neck. He kissed there as he drove Ciel into the stone bench. There was blood streaming out of Ciel's entrance from this. Sebastian knew that it would pierce him the harder he thrusted. "Bocchan," he grunted out against Ciel's throat. "Se- Sebastian!" Ciel cried into black hair. They were both reaching their limits. Sebastian thrust one last time. He thrust hard enough that it took him into the deepest part of Ciel to release his own seed. "Sebastian!" Ciel's own seed splashed across Sebastian's torso. At just that moment Sebastian quickly bit into Ciel's throat and tore out a mound of flesh. The red spewed everywhere. It poured out of Ciel's neck and trickled out of his entrance. The wounds Sebastian had made prior to their coupled release had already flowed across Ciel's body onto the bench. He was surrounded in red shining blood. It dripped of the edge of the bench and was pooling on the stone floor beneath them. This site was beautiful. Sebastian was sitting upright taking in this site set just for him. "Bocchan, this color does not suite you well enough." Ciel's eyes were heavy and dark. Even though the blood was rushing out of his body from all the wounds he was already dead; there was no way he would die from blood loss. Sebastian was still inside him but, he lowered himself again to sample Ciel's lips again. Ciel could not look away. He didn't have the strength to. He knew he was dead yet his physical awareness still told him that he was losing so much blood that his strength was leaving him. "Bocchan, I'm not done eating yet." Ciel did not respond. He thought he heard the raven sound again. He could see just beyond the crown of Sebastian's head a few stray feathers floating down on them. "Bocchan." He felt Sebastian's sharp teeth bite into him again but, he was literally eating him this time. Before he had only bitten into him and taken some random pieces for himself. Now he felt like he was being picked at by a large scavenger. "Sebastian…" The raven sounded again. This time he thought he heard it more than once at the same time. He saw more feather's falling. The sound of the raven cawing resounded and he heard wing beats. "Sebastian." With what little strength he had he put his arms around Sebastian's neck and called to him again. "Sebastian." The feathers flooded the sky now and everything turned to darkness. Sebastian lifted his head. Ciel could see his gleaming red eyes and his pale face adorned with that cynical smile. "Bocchan, don't worry, I will make this as painful as possible just as you requested."

"No, you're just being cruel." He heard a soft chuckle before even the sight of Sebastian's face was overtaken by darkness. The raven cried again, "Bocchan."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hahahaa… GAWD CRABBIT NUTS!!!!!... I hate my selection in pairings… I always pick the ones that have to die in the end don't I? TvT Just in case you're wondering I basically rewrote the ending so that, yes Ciel does still die. He doesn't become some immortal soul that Sebastian can ravage on will. I hate to be the one to present you all with the hard truth but mixing demons and humans is bittersweet. XsighsX I hate my life for having to kill off the main character but, as I said before I do hope that you review but I will be expecting many flamies~~ TvT


End file.
